Super Smash Brothers Generations!
by NetBladeZero
Summary: Mario Jr Starts his first year of Smash Bros school. Can he stand up to his rival Bowser Jr.?
1. Chapter 1: A New Generation of Smashers

CHAPTER 1: A NEW GENERATION

_Mario squared off against Master Hand and Crazy Hand. They moved in an awkward motion. Mario knew what they were doing. He jumped out the way as they tried to crush him with a two-fist slamming attack. Mario charged up a fireball while still in the air. _

_Mario: Lets-a go!_

_He fired the fireball at Master Hand it hit him, knocking him into the sky. When he landed on the ground, he quickly turned around and faced Crazy Hand. He rose in the air as he executed his Super Jump Punch, knocking Crazy Hand out._

_But that was a very long time ago…_

PRESENT DAY

Mario JR: Wow! That was great! Tell us another one!

Luigi JR: Yeah! Let's hear another one!

Luigi: Come on son, we've got to go home and let your uncle Mario rest.

Mario: Don't worry-a, kids! Luigi can-a come back-a tomorrow!

Mario: Tomorrow… Hey! Tomorrow is the first day of Smash Bros. School!

MEANWHILE…

Bowser: Bowser Junior! Tomorrow is the first day! You must know who your enemies are! They are the Mario Cousins!

Bowser JR: Okay, Dad! I'm ready!

* * *

IN ONETT…

* * *

Ness: Son, are you ready for Smash Bros. School?

Jeice: Yes!

* * *

IN HYRULE…

* * *

Link: Chain, are you ready to be a Super Smash Bro? 

Chain: Oh yeah!

Zelda: Esmrelda, how about you?

Esmrelda: Yes.

* * *

THE KINGDOM OF ALTEA…

* * *

Marth: Alex, you ready? 

Alex: Yes!

Roy: Troy, you ready to fight evil?

Troy: Never been more ready!

* * *

DK ISLES…

* * *

DK: DK JR, you ready to go bananas? 

DK JR: All right!

* * *

PLANET POP STAR…

* * *

Kirby: Buyo buyo! (Furby, you think you've learned my moves?) 

Furby: Yippee!

* * *

HOENN…

* * *

Plusle: Pluh duh duh! (Minun, you ready?) 

Minun: Mi, mi mi! (You bet!)

* * *

INFINITE GLACIER…

* * *

Popo: Mono, you ready to fight? 

Nana: Nano, you ready to win?

Mono, Nano: We can't wait!

* * *

SOMEWHERE IN SPACE…

* * *

Samus: Magnus, your training is complete. 

Magnus: Awesome.

* * *

YOSHI'S ISLAND…

* * *

Yoshi: Toshi, ready to throw some eggs? 

Toshi: I'm hungry…

* * *

AN ISOLATED ISLAND…

* * *

Mewtwo: Mewthree, you are ready. 

Mewthree: Excellent.

* * *

JOHTO…

* * *

Sneasel: Sneasel! (You ready to fight, Tyrogue?) 

Tyrogue: Tyrogue! (You know it!)

* * *

F-ZERO GP…

* * *

C.Falcon: Tyson, you ready to race? 

Tyson: Definitely!

* * *

CORNERIA…

* * *

Fox: Tailor you wanna beat some aliens? 

Tailor: Heck yeah!

Falco: Hey Raven! You ready to fly?

Raven: I'll fly high!

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

NEXT: THE FIRST DAY


	2. Chapter 2: The Four Princes

**A/N: **

**No more script format!**

-----------------------------------------

Super Smash Bros. Generations!

CHAPTER 2: THE FOUR PRINCES

Mario snored. He always snored, ever since old age reared its ugly head. A round belly had settled on Mario's torso, and the shape could be clearly seen through the covers of his bed. Too many mushrooms and pizzas I guess.

"Dad, please, wake up!" an anxious Mario Jr. said, pushing against his father. Mario Jr. was the spitting image of Mario, just as his sister, Peach II,(Peach the second,) was of her mother. Except he had no mustache, for he was only 10.

"Dad, please!" Mario Jr. repeated. After a few loud snores, Mario opened his tired eyes. He looked at his son, now delighted that he was awake. Ah, his son. Always ready. He'd make a fine hero, if Bowser Jr. were to start to be a villain, just like his dad. Except the fact that he didn't like to fight. He only like playful, competitive fighting, such as Smash Bros. Tournaments and battles.

"Finally," Mario Jr. said. "Dad, today's the first day of Smash Bros. School! We've got to leave!"

"Have you gotten yourself cleaned up?" asked Mario. His son nodded.

"Brushed my teeth and everything!" Mario Jr. stated, smiling to reveal his glistening, squeaky-clean teeth.

"Good boy," Mario said. "Now, go eat breakfast whilst I get ready."

"Okay, Dad!" Mario Jr said, and ran off toward the living room.

Mario slowly uncovered himself, got up, and went into the bathroom. There, he took a shower, put on his usual apparel: red shirt, blue overalls, red hat, and went into the kitchen.

"Mario dear, breakfast is readyyyyy!" Peach yelled as she finished cooking bacon, eggs, and pancakes. Mario walked in and the two shared a kiss. This grossed out Mario Jr and Peach II.

"Eww!" Peach II said with disgust and covered her eyes. She was much younger than her brother, being born 4 years later.

Mario Jr paid the still-in-love couple no attention. He was too busy thinking about the first day and wolfing down his breakfast. He glanced up at a clock on the wall. It was 7:58! The school day at Smash Bros. School started at 8:10. Mario Jr didn't want to late for the first day!

"Uh, Dad..." Mario Jr said. "School starts in 12 minutes! We've got to hurry!"

"Okay, son, go outside."

Mario Jr went outside. It was a calm, peaceful day! The grass was as green as always outside Peach's castle. There was a clear blue sky that was reflected off the clear blue moat that surrounded the castle. It was nice to be the Prince of the Mushroom Kingdom. When Peach and Mario were married, Mario became King and Peach, Queen. Mario Jr didn't think much of being Prince. He just loved to have fun, and someday fight evil like his dad.

Mario came out of the castle, along with Peach. "Let's get going, Jr," Mario said.

"Have a nice day at school dear!" Peach said, waving her hand. She tossed him his lunch.

"I will, bye Mom!" Mario Jr said. He caught it.

"You ready, son?" asked his Dad.

"Oh yes dad!" Jr replied.

"Here we go!" yelled Mario. He motioned his gloved hand upward, and a green pipe, a Warp Pipe, rose out of the ground before them. The two jumped down it. In seconds, the pipe rose up in front of the school, and they jumped back out. What greeted them was a certain Koopa and his son.

"Why, if it isn't Mario!" said the monster, Bowser. "And his little son, too!"

Standing with Bowser was a Koopa that looked exactly like Bowser as a child, Bowser Jr.

"Let me tell you something Mario," said Bowser. "My son can beat your wimp of a son any day!"

"Whatever Bowser," Mario simply stated.

"Whatever is right," Bowser said. "My- hey! You're not listening to me at all, are you!"

Bowser Jr finally spoke. "You'd better listen to my dad, he's the Great Bowser! And he'll kick your butt!"

"Hah ha!" Bowser said. "Way to tell 'em, son!" The father and son laughed.

Then Mario Jr spoke. "Ha! My dad can beat up your dad any day, week, month, year, decade, or century!" he said proudly.

Bowser and son stopped laughing. "What'd you say, you wimp?" growled Bowser Jr. Mario Jr was never one to stand up for himself. But were Bowser or his son were to make fun of him and his dad, he was not afraid.

"You heard exactly what he said, Bowser Jr," Mario said. "Or shall I repeat that for you? He said I can beat your dad any day, week, month, year, decade, or century! And it's very true! Or has your father told you about his life as a villain?"

Bowser Jr was quite confused. "Dad...what's he talking about? Didn't you tell me you used to be a hero and that Mario was a villain?"

"Uhh..I'll see you at 3:00, son!" Bowser said to his son on the nicest voice he could muster. He patted his son on the head and then stomped off.

"Have a great day, Junior," Mario said. He left by a warp pipe.

Bowser Jr pulled out a sheet of paper. "Ooooh!," he giggled happily. "I'm going to be taught by the most evil villains ever! Vaati, King K. Rool, Wario, and also Mewtwo! It's going to be a fun day!" He dashed inside.

Mario Jr didn't get his schedule yet. He wondered what powerful heroes would be teaching him.

"There must be some great heroes here, but they're not as stroong as my dad, the greatest Smasher ever!" he said proudly.

"The greatest Smasher ever? Get out of town!" said a voice from behind him.

The small son of a plumber did an about face. Before him were three young boys, about his own age. On wore a green tunic and a hat, another wore blue garb and had short blue hair. A long sword stayed inside its sheath at his side. Another had wild red hair and another sword. He too wore blue clothes.

"Who are you guys?" asked Mario Jr.

"Me, my names Chain," answered the boy in green. "and my dad's Link, the great Hero of Time, and now King of Hyrule with Princess Zelda as his Queen!"

The blue-haired boy stepped forward and took a bow. "My name is Alex. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance. My father was the prince of Altea. Now he is the king, and I am the Prince."

The red-haired young man smiled. "I am Troy, and my father is Master Lord Roy, the wielder of the Sword of Seals."

"Cool, my dad's Mario, King of the Mushroom Kingdom." Mario said.

"That's great, that means we're all princes! We're the Four Princes!" Chain exclaimed, pointing his sword skyward.

"Hey Chain," said a female voice from behind them.

The Four Princes turned to see five girls. Two were wearing blue suits and had blond hair. Another had red hair and a yellow dress. The last had a blue and white dress with the Triforce symbol on it.

"Oh, hey Magnus," said Chain nervously to the smaller of the girls in blue suits. "H-How are you this m-morning?"

"I'm fine," she answered and winked. "Like my Zero Suit?"

"S-Sure," said Chain. "Y-You look great..."

"Hi big brother!" said the small girl in the Triforce dress.

"Hi Esmrelda." said Chain.

"Hiya cousin Rose," said Mario Jr to the girl in the yellow dress. She was Luigi and Daisy's daughter.

"School is about to begin," said the adult woman in a Zero Suit. "You four head in, OK?"

"Yes, Mrs. Aran," said the 4 princes in unison. When the girls were in, Alex and Troy stared at Chain with smiles on their faces.

"...What?" said Chain.

"You know," said Alex.

"What is it?"

"Chain's got a girlfriend," the two Alteans sang.

"I am not in love with Magnus!" Chain yelled, blushing.

"CHAIN'S GOT A GIRL-FRIEND, CHAIN'S GOT A GIRL-FRIEND!" Alex and Troy continued. Mario Jr giggled as they chased the Hylian, singing the phrase. "S-Shutup!" Chain yelled.

-----------------------------------

**A/N: **

**So, how do you like it? Good? Bad? Ugly? Please Review!**


End file.
